Hush Little Children
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Children have been going missing throughout Jump City for the past few weeks. When the Titans find out what's happening to the children, Robin is kidnapped as well. The Titans have to save Robin and the children before they are lost forever. De-aging story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I heard this creepy song on Tumblr and I just had to write this. I know that I'm writing a ton of stories at once, but I really don't want to lose the motivation to do this idea so I decided to write it while I have it. Please no flames.**

The door of the evidence room opened and Starfire walked in. She walked over to Robin, who was hunched over clippings of recent newspaper articles.

"You must take a break, Friend." Starfire said, "You have been in here for many hours."

"I need to figure this out, Starfire." Robin said. He peered closer at the clippings and murmured to himself, "How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" Starfire asked. Robin looked up at her.

"This. The children just disappeared without trace. What could have taken them?" he asked that last part to himself.

"I do not know." Starfire said, "But sitting in here for hours will not help. Come! We have ordered the pizza!"

Robin sighed but let Starfire take his hand and lead him out of the room anyways.

_A little break and some pizza won't hurt_, he reasoned.

They walked into the main room and saw that everyone was already seated and eating pizza.

"Hey! You got him to come out!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah." Robin was about to sit down and eat when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Aw, man. And I had just started eating!" Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter." Robin said, "Titans, go!"

The five rushed to the T-car and drove to downtown. When they arrived, a strange fog enveloped the ground and a woman could be heard singing.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows."_

Beast Boy shivered, "Dude, that's really creepy."

"Come on!" Robin ran forward and the Titans followed. Soon, they could see a figure walking slowly away as many smaller figures followed it.

"_Follow sweet children_-"

"Stop!" Robin yelled. The singing stopped and they could see a young woman with long, dark, flowing hair in a white, sleeveless dress that billowed with the fog. She was also barefoot. The children that were following her stopped and looked around dazedly.

"Yes?" the woman asked in a sweet, melodic voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want with these kids?" Robin growled. The woman smiled at him.

"My name is Amata and I am here to protect these children." she said, smiling softly at them.

"Amata?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Latin for Enchantress." Robin said, eyes narrowed, "And I don't believe you are protecting them. They need to go home."

"Home is not a happy place for them." the woman said, "They need love, nurturing, and freedom. I will not let you stop me."

The woman pulled something out of a pouch and blew it towards the Titans. It looked like fairy dust. The Titans tried to jump out of the way, but the dust followed them and swirled around them. The Titans' movements became slower before they couldn't move at all.

"H- hey! I can't move!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Do not worry." Amata said, "It will wear off. I hope to see you soon." She looked at Robin and tilted her head, "Especially you. I sense something in you…"

She shrugged, "Oh well. Come, children.

_Come little children, I'll show thee the way._"

The children stopped looked around in confusion and started following her again. There was a shimmer of light that Amata and the children walked into. The light grew brighter and then disappeared.

The dust wore off and the Titans collapsed to the ground. Robin growled and slammed his fist on the ground.

"We should have been able to get her!"

"We will get her next time." Raven said, "For now, I think we should do a little research."

Robin glared at the spot where Amata and the children disappeared and then turned and started walking towards the T-car.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked, "When she said that sensed something in you?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever she was talking about probably isn't good. We need to figure out how to stop her and get the kids back before she kidnaps more kids."

The others nodded and they piled into the T-car. It took off and soon they were back at the Tower. As soon as they arrived, Robin headed straight for his room.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"To do my own research." Robin said, "Raven, since she's an enchantress and obviously she is using some sort of spell, see if you can find anything about her or the spell in your books."

Raven nodded and headed to her room.

"What about us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Try to find out whatever you can." He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Starfire.

"May I come with you?" Starfire asked. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure, come on." The two left.

"…You thought that song was creepy too, right?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Way creepy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin was researching on his computer about anything related to missing children and songs that could hypnotize them. Starfire was standing behind him and watching with worried eyes.

"You work too hard, Robin." she said.

Robin grunted, "I've worked harder before. I need to find these kids."

"I know that we are heroes and it is our job, but you deserve to have a break too."

"I'll have take a break once I figure out where the kids are and how to stop her." He turned to face Starfire, "I'm not going to let this woman separate any more families."

"You sound as if you know from experience." Starfire said.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he turned back to the computer.

"I'm not going to let this woman separate any more families."

**A/N: Jeez, what is with me? Another disappearing children story? What does that say about me? Wait no, don't answer that. Anyways, the song is Come Little Children from the 1993 movie Hocus Pocus, except that it's a different version. If you want to hear it, tell me in a review or PM and I'll send you a link. I hope you enjoyed this! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I am so excited for this story! This is going to get good, I promise. And thank you guys so much for checking out the story and reviewing! You guys really are the best! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to say this last time. I don't own Teen Titans but Robin is the best!**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Starfire was cooking… something. Robin was sitting at the table, looking tired as he sipped his cup of coffee.

The doors opened and Raven walked in. Robin sat up.

"Have you found anything yet, Raven?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, not yet. But I'll keep looking. I only came in here to get tea." Robin nodded and went back to his coffee.

"Booyah!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. Beast Boy groaned and threw his controller.

"Dude! You totally cheated!"

"Did not! You're just terrible at video games!"

"Am not!"

"Quiet!" Raven growled. Suddenly, the alarm started blaring.

"It's her again!" Robin said, "Titans, go!"

The scene was exactly the same as last time. Fog covered the ground and that creepy singing could be heard. The woman could be seen walking away as many children followed her.

"_Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows."_

A birdarang flew past Amata's head, and she stopped singing. She turned around and smiled at the Titans.

"You are back." she said in that sweet, melodic voice again.

"Yeah, and this time we are taking you down. Titans, go!"

"He loves saying that." Beast Boy muttered as he ran past. He turned into an elephant and charged for Amata.

"Now that simply won't do." Amata took out some more of that glittery fairy dust and blew it at Beast Boy. It swirled around him and he suddenly shrunk down and turned into a rabbit. He turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Magic." she said.

"This ends now!" Robin jumped out and swung his bo-staff at her. She dodged and skipped around him. The skipping turned into a dance as Robin continued to go after her. The dance soon became a duet. Their moves were almost in sync as they moved and swayed around each other, one trying to hit while the other dodged. The Titans and the children watched in wonder.

The woman suddenly sighed, "This dance was very fun, but I must go. Time is running out."

She grabbed more fairy dust and blew it. Again, the Titans tried to dodge, but it just moved faster as it went after them. They all slowed down until they couldn't move at all. Robin ended up standing in front of the Titans with his back facing them.

Amata smiled and looked around at them, "This was very enjoyable and I hope we can do it again, but I must go."

She looked at Robin and her head tilted, "There it is again. That sense…"

She slowly walked over to him and felt the side of his face. Robin growled.

"Don't touch me." She smiled again.

"I will not hurt you, little one."

"Little one!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered.

Amata's cupped Robin's face and her eyes closed, "Yes, you had a terrible childhood, didn't you?"

Robin growled again, "That is none of your business."

She ignored him, "I can sense it. Much worse than any of your friends. I can still sense the child inside of you though. He is yearning to come out."

"What…?" Robin and the other Titans looked confused as Amata took even more dust out.

"I can fix that." She blew the dust, and Robin's eyes widened as it spun around him.

The Titans' eyes widened as Robin began to shrink before their very eyes. He was soon swamped in his oversized Robin costume.

"W-what?" Robin asked in a much tinier voice. His mask slipped off his face as he looked around. He noticed Amata and looked up.

"Shhhh, dear child. I am here now." Amata said.

"W- who are you?" Robin asked fearfully. The Titans' eyes widened even more as Amata smiled.

"My name is Amata, small one. I am here to protect you. Here, let me get you out of those bad clothes and into some better ones."

Amata reached into her pouch once more and pulled out some fairy dust. She blew on it and once again, dust swirled around Robin. His eyes widened in wonder as he watched the oversized clothes shrink and change. They soon were a plain, white t-shirt and white pants. He was still barefoot though.

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed, his fear gone. He looked up at Amata excitedly, "Are you a magician? Like at the circus?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "No, dear one. But I am magical. Now, come."

Robin looked confused again, "Come?"

Amata sighed, "Never mind."

Robin began to back away, "I- I need to go home."

"Do not fret. Do not cry." Amata said.

"No! Go away!"

Amata sighed again, "_Weep not poor children. For life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions._"

The children who had been following her before stiffened and began to follow her again. Robin stopped and stood still as Amata reached out for him. She picked him up and rested him on her hip.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, struggling to move, "Robin!"

Robin did not acknowledge her as Amata began to glide away.

Raven narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A slight, dark glow could be seen around a sliver of light in the air, but nobody noticed.

"Goodbye." Amata said to the Titans, "I hope to see you again soon."

The last thing the Titans saw before Amata and the children disappeared were a pair of beautiful, confused yet blank at the same time, cerulean eyes that belonged to Robin as he looked back at them.

The sliver of light shimmered, grew brighter, and then disappeared. The dust wore off, and Starfire collapsed to her knees.

"Robin." she sobbed.

**A/N: Wow, I thought that I would have to write past Robin's kidnapping to get to 1,000 words but apparently I didn't. Cool yet not cool at the same time. I really want to just work on this story because it's definitely one of the more unique ideas I've had but I won't do that. I am really excited for this though! I seriously wrote this in like 30 minutes. That's how excited I was. **** Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! I've been really excited to write the next chapter, but I have to go through all of the other stories first so it takes FOREVER! But I got here so I'm happy. And Christmas break is in 3 ½ weeks! YES! Ok, on with the story!**

"How are we going to get Robin back?" Beast Boy asked as they were driving back to the Tower, "She keeps using that stupid dust stuff!"

"We don't need to wait for her again." Raven said. Starfire looked up. She had been crying for the past few minutes.

"What do you mean, friend?" she asked.

"Before Amata went through the portal, I used my powers to get a trace on it. With the right ingredients, which I have in my room, I'll be able to recreate the portal."

Starfire immediately brightened and glomped Raven, "Oh thank you, Raven! This is glorious! We can go save Robin!"

"Let go of me." Raven growled.

They got back to the Tower and raced for Raven's room.

"This is the only time I will allow you in my room." Raven said, "_Don't_ touch anything."

Raven got out a few bottles and began to pour symbols on the ground. She sat down in front of it with the other Titans behind her and began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The symbols began to glow, and a swirl formed above them. The swirl grew until it was a full-blown portal.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Cyborg asked.

"Positive." Raven said. She got up and began to walk to the portal, "Come on."

The other Titans followed and soon they were falling. They fell out and landed on soft grass.

"Duuuuuuuude." Beast Boy moaned. He got up and looked around him. His eyes widened, "_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude._"

The other Titans sat up and gaped. They were surrounded by a beautiful field full of flowers, cherry blossom trees, and grass that reached up to the midpoint between the knee and foot. The sun was shining brightly down on them.

Starfire stood up, "Come. We must find Robin."

She walked off and the other Titans got up to follow her. They soon could hear the sound of laughing children. They started running but stopped at the top of a hill at the sight they saw after.

Children. There were children everywhere! They were running, playing, skipping, chasing each other, etc.

"How are we going to find Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"There!" Starfire pointed to a little boy dressed in all white running around with some other children. The Titans ran down the hill and after him.

"Robin! Robin!" Starfire shouted. The little boy froze and looked over to the teens.

"That's Robin alright." Cyborg said, "I recognize the eyes."

They stopped in front of him, and he looked up at them.

"Who are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Robin, don't you remember us?" Starfire asked. His eyes showed confusion.

"No, but how do you know my nickname?" he asked. His cerulean eyes were wide, almost like they were staring into their souls.

"Nickname?" Starfire asked.

"If Robin isn't your name, what is it?" Raven asked. The boy immediately brightened.

"My name's Richard! But you can call me Dick!" Beast Boy snorted.

"Dick! Haha!" Raven glared at him.

"Like you should be talking, _Garfield_." Beast Boy shut up and Robin, or Dick as he wanted to be called, giggled.

"How old are you, Dick?" Cyborg asked, kneeling beside the boy. He grinned widely.

"Today's my eighth birthday!" Dick said proudly.

"What's today's date?" Raven asked.

"March 21." Dick said, "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Would you like to come with us?" Raven asked.

"I don't know…" Dick said, "I really like it here! There are so many kids to play with! I don't ever get to play with kids."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

Dick frowned, "We travel too much for me to make friends. And there's no one my age that I live with besides my cousin John. But he's five years older than me. But Amata said that I can play with the kids all I want!"

"But don't you want to go home?" Starfire asked. Dick looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I do. I miss Mami and Tati and Auntie Karla and Uncle Rick and-"

"Tati?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh huh! It's Romani for Dad." Dick said.

"Romani?" Cyborg asked. Dick nodded.

"English isn't my first language. Romani is. But I've been practicing English every day! Mami says that I'm doing really good!"

"Well." Raven said, "It's well."

"Oh, right. Well. She says that I'm doing really well."

"So come with us." Starfire said, "We are heroes and we can take you home."

Dick's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and his mouth stretched into the widest grin they had ever seen on a child.

"You're heroes? Do you have superpowers like Superman? Can you shoot lasers out of your eyes? Can you fly? Are you super strong? Are you super fast like Flash? Are you aliens like Martian Manhunter? Or do you not have powers like Batman and Green Arrow? Do you-"

"We can tell you all about it, but we should go now. Do you know where Amata is?" Raven asked.

"She went to bring more kids here." Dick said, "It's really nice here actually. There's a lot of room to play, and the grass is really soft for sleeping. Also, Amata likes to sing to us too. She has a really pretty voice."

"Amata is a bad guy. Like the kind that superheroes fight." Cyborg said.

Dick's smile left and he stared at them again, "Why?"

"She's kidnapping kids. They need to go home." Beast Boy said. Dick nodded.

"Ok. I'll come with you. But you have to show me your powers!" Dick said, his smile returning.

Beast Boy grinned, "No problem, dude!"

**A/N: I have a question. How many of you read I Need A Hero? Well, that was my favorite story that I have ever written. I've been thinking for a while about turning it into an actual book. I'm gonna change the characters and the plot a little so that it's not superheroes anymore though. What do you guys think? Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally got to this story! Finally! I'm still really excited for this story! I don't exactly have planned how they are going to stop Amata, but there's this thing that I did plan that is really awesome! I can't tell you now though. You'll just have to stay tuned and see! On with the story!**

**Chad: I'd love to give you the link in the author's note, but that isn't allowed and I could be suspended for it. You'll just have to log on and review or PM me.**

"So whose powers do you want to see first?" Cyborg asked.

"Um… yours!" Cyborg grinned.

"Alright, little man. Watch and learn. Booyah!" His arm turned into a sonic cannon and he blasted one of the cherry blossom trees into smithereens. Dick had his mouth wide open, and his eyes were wide.

"That was so cool!" He turned to Beast Boy, "Can I see yours next?"

"Sure, dude!" Beast Boy turned into all different kinds of animals, including a dog, a cat, and a T-Rex. Dick was jumping up and down, grinning a huge grin.

"Can you turn into an elephant? I love elephants!" Cyborg and Raven raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of a favorite animal, but Beast Boy only grinned.

"I sure can!" He turned into an elephant and picked up Dick with his trunk. Dick laughed. Beast Boy put Dick down.

"Can I see yours next?" Dick asked Raven. Raven raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven floated and she picked up a tree with her powers.

"That is so so cool! You can fly! And do that! That is so awesome! I wanna do that!" They all chuckled, never having seen Robin this enthusiastic before.

"That leaves me." Starfire said. She flew into the air, shot starbolts out of her hands and eyes, and picked up a tree and hurled it far away. Dick looked like he was going to explode.

"WOAH! You're just like Superman, except better! You can fly and have the strength and the heat vision except it's green, but that is so cool!" He was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on, let's keep going." Raven said. They continued to walk for a while in awkward silence.

"Hey, Dick?" Beast Boy asked. Dick looked at him, "What goes on here exactly? Why does Amata keep you here?"

Dick looked down, "Um, usually good things. We play and sleep and Amata sings to us, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?" Starfire asked. He looked up at them and whispered.

"Sometimes I get scared."

"Why?" Cyborg asked. Dick looked around and played with his fingers.

"Amata says that she keeps us here to let us be free and have fun, but I don't believe that anymore."

"Why?" This time it was Beast Boy who asked.

Dick swallowed, "I-I was playing with a girl earlier. I think her name was Sally, but it might have been Sammy. Sandy? It might even have been Sarah, but I don't remember anymore. Anyways, she had been forgetting stuff while we were playing. She told me that she had been here for a while, or so she thought. She told me she couldn't remember not being there."

"So what happened?" Raven asked.

Dick shook. "She- we were playing when she suddenly stopped. She looked at me with these…these blank eyes and asked 'Who am I?'. Then she- she- she kinda shimmered? I think that's the word. She shimmered and… faded."

"Faded?" Starfire asked. He nodded.

"She forgot everything and then disappeared. I think Amata uses our memories for something. I don't know what though."

"She probably feeds on them." Raven said, "It would explain why she brings all of you here."

"But why do we disappear?" Dick asked.

"That part I don't know." Dick looked around at them sadly.

"I- I want to go home. I want to be far away and safe from Amata. You'll take me home right? I have to go home anyways, tonight is an important night!"

"What is tonight?" Starfire asked.

"I get to be in the finale tonight! My family and I perform and for my birthday they said I can perform tonight!"

"You're a performer? Where do you perform?" Dick smiled brightly.

"I perform at-" He stopped, "I- I perform at… I do…"

His eyes widened, "No. No. I- I p- perform at…"

He fell to his knees and, closing his eyes, started muttering things to himself. The only things they could catch were 'My name is' and '8 years old'.

"I perform at- I live at- I- I-" Tears welled in his eyes and he started to cry, "No! NO! I don't wanna forget! I know who I am! I know how old I am! I know who my family is! Why can't I remember where I live?"

He started bawling and wailing. He buried his face into his small hands and sobbed. The Titans stared with wide eyes.

Starfire suddenly got onto her knees and hugged the poor boy. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest, "I don't wanna forget! I don't wanna disappear! I just wanna go home!"

"Shh." Starfire said, rubbing the boy's back, "We aren't going to let that happen. We are going to keep you safe."

He looked up at her with teary eyes and sniffled, "You- you will?"

Starfire smiled and nodded, "I promise, little one."

Dick started crying again, and she hugged him tighter. The rest of the Titans looked on with wide and slightly frightened eyes (except in Raven's case of course. She only had wide eyes).

**A/N: I've been waiting to use that moment. Anyways, now you know a little more about what goes on there. Creepy, right? It's going to get really creepy at one point. Just not yet. You'll have to wait and see for that one. And yay! We reached over 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm getting to all of my stories, which is good. Thank god. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I got the most amazing Batman stuff! I'm so happy! Enjoy the chapter!**

Dick had cried himself to sleep so Starfire carried him as the Titans continued to walk. Starfire brushed some of the hair from his face.

"He looks so peaceful." Starfire said.

"Who knew Robin could actually look innocent?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knew he could cry like that?" Beast Boy asked. The three Titans glared at him. He was silent for a few seconds.

"Hey, I just realized something." Beast Boy said, "He said that it was March 21st, but it isn't."

"That's why I asked him." Raven said, "I've been inside of his mind before. I didn't see a lot, but I saw a few things. There was a bad thing that happened in his life, but Amata made him the age and day before it happened."

Beast Boy nodded but looked confused. They walked in silence for a while with a few children running by them occasionally.

"We will help him in time, yes?" Starfire asked, "He is already forgetting and I do not want him to disappear as he said the girl did."

"Don't worry, Starfire." Cyborg said, "We'll get him back to normal and out of here real soon. We're not going to let him disappear."

Starfire still looked worried, "He seemed so upset when he could not remember. I have never seen Robin act like that before."

"None of us have." Cyborg said, "He's just a kid now, Starfire. He probably hasn't even started being Robin yet."

Starfire looked down at Dick. Her eyes watered slightly at the sight of the innocent child. It was a shame that such a bright and happy child would become the dark and angry boy that she knew.

Dick started to stir. The Titans stopped and stared as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around blearily before noticing them, "Oh, hi."

"You still remember us, right?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg elbowed him.

Dick nodded, "It's a bit blurry, but you said that you were friends, right?"

They nodded and he smiled tiredly. He suddenly frowned, "Everything is becoming more blurry. I have a hard time remembering a lot of things."

"Do not worry, friend." Starfire said, "We will not let you forget."

Dick smiled again, "Where are we going anyways?"

Raven spoke, "Far away from the center of this place, which is where most of the children are. Amata will be going to the center, and we need to make a plan to stop her before we see her again."

Dick nodded but looked confused.

"Amata should be back soon." Cyborg said, "We need to make sure she doesn't see us."

"Yeah! She might do to us what she did to-" Raven slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Who?" Dick asked, "Who did she do what to?"

"Another friend of ours." Starfire said, "She did something bad to him. We need to find him too."

"But first we have to defeat her." Raven said.

"What exactly did she do to him?" Dick asked.

They all hesitated. Finally, Starfire spoke, "Something very bad. You wouldn't like to hear it."

Dick's eyes widened and he nodded. Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"_Come little children. I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment."_

Starfire slapped her hands over Dick's ears, and the Titans rushed over to a cluster of trees and hid in them. Amata danced by, not noticing them. Many children followed her as she danced towards the center of the massive field, where most of the other children were.

Dick watched with wide eyes. When she was gone, he whispered, "What's wrong with those kids?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Beast Boy asked.

"Remember what?" Dick looked confused.

"She hypnotizes kids by singing that song." Raven said, "That's how you were brought here."

"Oh." Dick said, "So that's how I got here. None of us really remember."

"Hey, guys." Beast Boy suddenly said, "What is that?"

He pointed to a hazy shadow-like thing moving through another cluster of trees. The Titans walked over to it, curious.

The figure was an electric blue and black. It shimmered and flickered, looking extremely blurred. As they got closer, Dick's eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is wrong, little one?" Starfire asked. Dick didn't answer as he jumped out of her arms and hesitantly walked over to the shadowy figure.

"Wait, little man." Cyborg said. Dick waved a hand behind him as if to say 'hold on'. He walked closer and peered closer at the figure.

"Sally?" He asked hesitantly. The Titans' eyes widened.

The figure's head snapped up and stared at Dick, "Dick?"

Her voice sounded garbled, almost like she was underwater. Now that they were closer, the Titans noticed that the figure was actually that of a young girl.

"Sally, what happened?" The girl looked sad.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything except for my last few moments before disappearing. I've been wandering, trying to find a way home."

Dick reached to touch her, but his hand passed right through her. He looked horrified as he turned to face the Titans.

"Is there anything that you can do?" He asked, "Anything at all?"

"I don't know." Raven said, "She might become normal again if we can defeat Amata."

Dick looked serious, "Then you have to come up with a plan. I won't let her stay like this forever."

He turned back to Sally, "Don't worry, Sally. I'll do everything I can to get you home."

She smiled a watery yet genuine smile.

**A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry that this took forever. I literally looked at the date of when I last updated and was like 'Holy crap! Has it seriously been that long?' I seriously apologize. I really do. I have no excuse except for my family dragging me off to do stuff with them. I had writer's block too. Serious writer's block. I will try not to make you wait that long again. Forgive me. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know, I should be homework, or going to sleep, but I'm not. Instead, I'm finally writing this. I somewhat got my writing groove (That's the word! Please see the A/N for You Don't Know Me chapter 8 to understand this sentence.) back so yay! And this is finally starting to get weird, creepy, and good! I'm so excited!**

Sally floated a little ways away from the Titans as they stood in a circle and talked. Dick was cartwheeling around them, wanting to do something but not wanting to interrupt them. Sally giggled at him.

"We need to get that dust away from her." Raven said, "It's the only way we can stop her."

"Do you think we can make the girl normal again?" Beast Boy asked quietly, glancing at Sally.

"I don't know." Raven said, "She could become normal again if we defeat Amata, but she might not. She could stay like that forever."

Sally heard her and looked down sadly. Dick stopped and watched her. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Hey, Sally! Watch this!" He suddenly back-flipped away three times, jumped in the air, flipped backwards another time, and landed in a split, throwing his hands in the air, "Ta-da!"

Sally laughed and clapped, "That is amazing!"

The Titans stopped and watched Dick as he entertained Sally. They smiled as Dick and Sally laughed and smiled.

"I guess Robin has always been kind of a hero." Cyborg said, "He's not even a hero yet at this age, and yet he's still trying to make her feel better."

"Robin has a pure heart." Raven said quietly, "He always has. He'd rather sacrifice himself, whether it be his life or his happiness, than let others sacrifice."

Sally giggled and floated after Dick as he cartwheeled and walked on his hands.

"It's almost too bad that we have to change him back." Beast Boy said, "He's a lot more cheerful than our Robin."

The other three Titans nodded, watching the two children. There was silence for a few moments.

"We really need to come up with a plan." Cyborg said, "If we don't now, we never will."

"Coming up with a plan would be much easier if not for the dust, yes?" Starfire asked.

"But how?" The Titans contemplated for a while. Dick suddenly snuck up behind Beast Boy and got really close to his ear.

"Boo!" Beast Boy screamed and jumped away.

"Dude! What was that for?" Dick and Sally giggled at his face.

"How did you do that?" Cyborg asked Dick, "You were just over there a minute ago."

Dick grinned, "I'm really light on my feet. I can sneak up on just about anyone!"

The Titans stared for a few minutes before smirking and looking at each other. Cyborg grinned and bent down towards Dick.

"Hey, Dick? How would you like to help us fight Amata…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick bounced up and down as they walked back towards the center of the field.

"This is so awesome! I get to be a superhero! Just like you guys!"

"Well not just like-" Raven slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth. Dick looked at them confusedly.

"Of course, friend!" Starfire exclaimed to distract Dick, "You are very important for this mission!"

Dick smiled even brighter and bounced even more, "This is so exciting! Wait until I tell John about this! He'll be so jealous!"

"Who is John?" Beast Boy asked when Raven removed her hand, "Is he your brother?"

Dick shook his head, "No. He's my…" He blinked, "My…c-cousin? Yeah! My cousin!"

The Titans glanced at each other worriedly. Dick looked down with frightened eyes, muttering to himself.

"My cousin is John. John is my cousin. An-And then there's Auntie… Auntie K- Kayla? No, that's not it. Um… Karla! That's it! Auntie Karla! And Uncle Rick!" He smiled proudly to himself, though there still was intense fear in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Dick. We will not let you forget." Starfire said. He nodded and smiled, wiping away a few tears that had formed in his eyes.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment._"

Starfire covered Dick's ears again as the song drifted through the field. Sally cringed at the song and covered her ears.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I- It's sounds so horrible." Sally said, "Like-"

"Hello, children." Amata suddenly sang, appearing over a hill. Hundreds of children marched behind her. Sally whimpered.

"Amata, you'll pay for what you did to Robin." Cyborg growled. Amata only smiled and laughed.

"I gave your friend a gift, children."

"Sucking the memories from him and making him disappear is a gift?" Starfire screeched, "How dare you!"

"Oh, so you know about that." Amata sighed, "I guess that you were bound to find out sometime."

"Forget?" A child standing in the crowd suddenly asked, "We're gonna forget?"

Amata smiled at the child, "No. No, dear child. They are mistaken. Look! They are teenagers. Teenagers are bad, remember?"

"But-"

"_No_." Something dangerous flashed in Amata's eyes. The child shrunk back.

"It's time to take you down, Amata." Raven said, "You will not continue doing this to kids."

Amata smiled and narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side, "Yes? And what makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"Because you don't have your magic dust this time!" Dick exclaimed. Amata's eyes widened and she looked down to where she usually keeps her pouch. It was gone. She looked back up at Dick, who grinned and held up the bag.

"You insolent child! I've given you freedom and how do you repay me? You betray me!"

"You didn't give me freedom! You took me away from my family!" Dick glared at her.

Amata's face twisted into one of disgust as she glared at Dick and the Titans. "You will regret this, children."

"Oh really?" Dick asked confidently. Amata smirked.

"Oh yes. The battle has just begun." And with that she let out a loud screech.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long too. I've been roleplaying more and more on Tumblr and then I got into a fight with my mom and got my computer taken away. I'm also having a hard time writing this story. I'll get through it though. I always do! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just keep typing. Just keep typing. Typing. Typing. Typing. Sorry, that phrase is stuck in my head. Anyways, yay! Big stuff is going to happen! Big stuff! Get excited people!**

**And I am so sorry that this took forever. I just had such serious writer's block with this. I would literally just stare at the screen for a very long time and still get nothing down. I'm not good with battle scenes and I didn't want it to seem stupid either. Anyways, I really tried to get it out earlier, I really did, but I just couldn't. I really am sorry.**

Amata seemed to explode as she screamed. Her skin bubbled as it turned gray and almost cracked. Wings, black, ugly and leathery, ripped its way from her back. Fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes turned red and morphed into that of a cat. Her nails and toenails grew into claws, and her dress rippled and changed as it went up her body. Black feathers sprouted from her dress as it stopped at her mid-thigh.

The children, including Dick and Sally, had their ears covered as she screamed. Some kids even screamed themselves. The Titans didn't cover their ears, but Beast Boy did wince slightly.

"You will feel my wrath." Amata said in a raspy voice, "You will not take them away!"

The Titans got into fighting positions while Dick cowered behind Starfire, peeking out at Amata with wide, fearful eyes. Starfire looked down at him.

"Do not worry, friend. We will protect you." Dick tightened his hold on her and looked up at her with those same frightened eyes.

"Really?" All of the Titans seemed to smirk and nod at the same time. They even spoke at the same time.

"Always."

Amata's hands crackled with black lightning as she brought her arms forward. She screamed like a hawk and the lightning shot forward. Raven put up a shield to block the lightning.

"So you do have other powers besides that dust." Cyborg said.

"Of course." Amata rasped, "The dust was just a disguise."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. Amata stared at him like he was an idiot (which he was of course).

Amata gestured to herself, "Does this really look like something that children would willingly follow? I had t disguise everything: my appearance, my powers, and especially my voice. Children wouldn't follow this voice."

Beast Boy's face twisted in discomfort, "You got that right."

Amata growled, "You stupid boy. You'll regret insulting Amata!"

She shot forward, knocking over kids that had unfortunately been in the way. The Titans ran forward to meet her attack.

"Titans go!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and tried to attack Amata, but she just threw him off. Kids screamed and scattered as he landed in an area where kids had been a second ago.

"Careful, Beast Boy! We're trying to protect the kids, not crush them!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm trying!" Beast boy yelled back after turning human again. He got up and turned into a lion and ran towards Amata again. Amata dodged him but couldn't dodge Starfire's attack. She flew back as a barrage of starbolts hit her.

Amata growled, "You will pay. I am immortal! You can not stop me!"

Beast Boy grinned, "We've stopped immortals before! What makes you think that we can't stop you?"

Amata growled again and shot more black lightning at him. Raven flew in front of Beast Boy and blocked it with a shield.

"Thanks, Rae." Beast Boy grinned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Beast Boy ran off again and Raven picked up one of the cherry blossom trees with her powers and flung it at Amata. Amata saw and easily blasted it to ash with _her_ powers.

"How can we stop her?" Starfire asked, "She is very strong."

"Hey, Star. We beat Trigon before, right?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire nodded, "Well if we can take Trigon down, we can definitely take down this lady!"

Cyborg grinned, "Let's show her what the Teen Titans can really do!"

Dick, hiding with the other children in a group of cherry blossom trees, watched all of this with wondrous eyes. He had never had friends before, and never had really seen friends interact. Watching the Titans intrigued him.

"If this is how friends really act," Dick whispered to himself, "helping each other and supporting each other no matter what, then I hope that I can really have friends one day." He smiled, "Friends like them."

"Titans go!" Cyborg yelled again. The Titans ran forward, hoping that Amata couldn't defend herself from all of them at once.

Amata struggled to hold them off. She may have been immortal, but she couldn't take on a 4-on-1 attack for very long. She looked around the field desperately, trying to find something she could use against the Titans. She spotted something and her eyes brightened. She smirked and used her lightning to drive the Titans back.

When the Titans were a good distance away from her, she shot forward. The Titans got into fighting stances, but she blew right passed them and towards the group of cherry blossom trees, where the children were hiding. The children screamed and scattered.

Amata blew passed the children and headed straight for Dick. Dick only had time to gasp before he was snatched into the air and was being carried away.

"Dick!" Starfire cried.

Dick struggled to get out of Amata's grip, but he was too weak. Instead, he screamed as he was carried away.

"Starfire!"

**A/N: I did not think that this story was going to be this short. Huh. Oh well. It's not finished yet, obviously, but it's already going to be over soon. Not too soon, but soon. Oh well. If I finish this and You Don't Know Me soon, I won't have to be so stressed over 5 stories all the time. That will be good. Um… Review!**

**P.S. I'm sorry that it's a bit short too. I just couldn't make it longer.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh no! Dick has been kidnapped! Will the Titans save him? Will he turn back to normal? You'll just have to read and find out. And yay! My birthday is in less than a week! I'm so excited! I'll be sixteen (though I still won't be able to drive)! Also, this chapter was REALLY hard to write. It took me so long to write this. You guys have no idea. I kept working on upcoming stories instead (I have to coming out. They'll be called The Big Four and The Mind Is A Stranger Place. The first one is Young Justice and the other is Teen Titans.). Well… Enjoy!**

"Starfire!" Dick pounded his tiny fists on Amata, but she just shrugged them off like they were flies.

"Quiet, child." she rasped, "Or you may not be here for very long." She held up her hand, which crackled with lightning, threateningly. He immediately shrunk and quieted down.

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, who was carrying Cyborg, were flying quickly after Amata. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked serious while Starfire was on the verge of tears.

"If you hurt one hair on our friend," Starfire shouted, "I shall attack you with no mercy, you clorbag!"

"Say another thing, child, and I_ will _kill the boy. I do not need him. I have plenty of children to satisfy my hunger."

Starfire gritted her teeth but said nothing. She couldn't risk Robin. She turned towards her friends.

"What shall we do?" she asked, "I cannot use my starbolts for I may hit Robin."

"The first thing we need to do is somehow get Robin away from her." Raven said.

"Then we can attack her with full force!" Cyborg grinned.

"Yes, but how?" Starfire asked.

"We'll need a distraction. Bait." Cyborg said. Suddenly, the three Titans smiled deviously and looked at Beast Boy, who was still flying. Beast Boy tilted his head as if to say 'What?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate you guys so much." Beast Boy muttered as he snuck through the trees. When it seemed that Amata had lost them (though in reality they had just stopped to make another plan), she had flown a little farther away before landing. She now stood guard while Dick was trapped in a cage of the black lightning. Dick was curled up into a tight ball and was in the dead center of the cage, not wanting to touch any of the lightning.

"Shut up, Beast Boy. You're saving Robin." Beast Boy scowled and grumbled.

"Fine." Beast Boy suddenly burst out of the trees, "Hey! Ugly! Look at me!" He stuck out his tongue and made a funny face. "Nah nah nah nah nah!"

Amata growled and her hands crackled with lightning. Beast Boy blew a raspberry and shook his butt at her. Amata screamed and shot her lightning at him.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy jumped up and started running, "Get me out of here! Get me out of here! Get me out of here!"

Cyborg and Starfire jumped out of the trees and attacked Amata with a sonic blast and a starbolt Amata screamed and flew back.

Meanwhile, Raven was sneaking up behind the cage. Dick heard her and turned around in surprise. He opened his mouth, ready to shout her name, when she put a finger to her lips. He nodded and closed his mouth. Raven chanted a spell under her breath and the lightning disappeared. Dick immediately shot up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he whisper-yelled. Raven scowled but patted Dick's back.

"It's all right." she droned, rolling her eyes, "We're here to save you. We're going to get you out of here."

He laughed and hugged her tighter, "Whatever you say!"

Amata heard Dick and looked back at him, shrieking in anger when she saw that he was free, "No!" She made to go after Dick, but Starfire tackled her first.

"No! I will not allow you to hurt my friend!" Starfire took advantage of Amata's daze and began to punch her repeatedly. Amata chuckled with a stutter, seeing as Starfire was continuously punching her.

"Foolish girl. A few punches will put not even a dent in me. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"She's right." Cyborg said, watching Starfire continue to punch her, "We can't defeat her physically."

"What can we do?" Beast Boy asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"There may be one thing we can do." Raven said.

"And what would that be?" Cyborg asked.

"I need you and Beast Boy to go gather all of the kids and bring them here. I can open a portal and bring them back to our world. Without any of the children to feed her, Amata might starve and maybe even die."

"It might work, and it's our only option. Come on, BB!" Cyborg and Beast Boy ran off to find the children. Dick looked up at Raven.

"Does this mean I get to go home soon?" Raven nodded.

"Very soon." Dick smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I can't wait to go home to Mami and Tati and- and…" Dick stopped and put his hands to his head, squeezing his eyes shut, "And…" He shook his head and looked up at Raven with fearful eyes, "You have to get me home soon. I- I can't remember the names of my family."

Raven nodded again, "Don't worry. You'll be home very soon. I promise."

**A/N: This story is really hard to write. I literally didn't write anything for four days. I would just stare at the screen, give up, and go do something else. Then I'd come back and try again, only to give up again or only type a few words. At least I got the chapter done and the story is almost over. That makes it a little easier. I can't wait to finish this and You Don't Know Me though because I have two new story ideas that I really want to try out before I lose the motivation. Until next time! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: UGH! You Don't Know Me took forever! And so did Younger Justice! I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy with other stuff too. But yay! I got YDKM done and I posted my new story! I'm so excited for it too! Okay, on with the story!**

It took a while, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were soon seen running over a hill. Thousands of children rushed behind them like an unorganized army. Amata saw the children and shot up into the air, throwing Starfire off of her. She flew over to the children.

"Children! Children! What are you doing?" Amata smiled sweetly (or what she thought was sweetly with her real face) at the kids. The kids looked up in surprise at the sound of her raspy voice and screamed.

"Do not fear children! It is I! Amata!" Amata cleared her throat and began to sing, "_Come little children. I'll _take_ thee away. Into a land of enchantment."_

The kids cringed and covered their ears. The sound was absolutely awful! It was like nails on a chalkboard!

"Sorry, lady!" Beast Boy grinned, "It looks like that song doesn't work on the kids anymore!"

Amata shrieked and dashed towards the kids and the Titans. Starfire flew forward and tackled her. Cyborg turned towards Raven.

"Raven, get that portal open. Starfire, BB, and I will distract her. Hurry though. I don't know how much time we can buy you." Raven nodded and turned, folding her legs and floating in the air. She began to chant under her breath.

With a cry, Cyborg rushed forward and blasted Amata with his sonic blast. Amata screamed and threw Starfire off of her. She charged at Cyborg but was rammed aside by Beast Boy. The children watched the battle warily.

Dick stood by Raven. His eyes flicked back and forth between Raven and the fight, not really sure on who to watch.

The portal suddenly opened and Raven dropped down onto her feet. She turned to Dick and nodded. Smiling bright, Dick turned to the frightened kids and shouted.

"Come on! If you want to go home go now!"

"Quickly." Raven droned, "I don't know how long I can keep it open."

Cheering, the children stampeded for the portal. They kicked and shoved each other out of the way, not wanting to be in Amata's world any longer. Raven growled and yelled at the kids.

"Stop! You will all go through the portal in a calm and mannerly order." Her eyes flashed red. Gulping, the children nodded and filed into the portal more calmly. Amata noticed the children and shrieked, diving towards them. Starfire growled and shot towards her.

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. These. Children. Any. MORE!" Letting out a battle cry, Starfire blasted Amata with her starbeams and tackled her, slamming Amata into the ground.

Amata groaned and shook her head. She looked up and noticed the last child, minus Dick, walk through the portal. She gasped and looked down at her hands, which had begun to wither.

"No. No! NO!" Amata's skin crumpled and thinned, making her look like a skeleton with only a thin layer or skin. Screaming, she lunged for the last child- her last hope of staying immortal forever- Dick.

Thinking fast, Raven shoved Dick into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amata's skin flaked and peeled off of her, blowing about her in a slight breeze. Her eyes looked horrified and full of fear as they slowly dissolved into nothing. Her bones turned to dust and what remained of her slowly blew away in the wind.

The Titans could only stand and stare in shock, that is until the ground began to shake. The ground cracked and split, opening up wide gaps that held a bottomless pit. Clouds rolled in and lightning crackled in the field, setting the once beautiful but now dying cherry blossom trees aflame. A large wind picked up and blew around the Titans, almost knocking them off their feet.

Beast Boy held his hands over his ears as the wind hurt his sensitive ears, "What's going on?"

"The field! Without Amata, there's nothing to keep it here!" Cyborg yelled.

"In a few minutes, the field will collapse on itself, and unless we get out of here now, we'll go down with it." Raven said loudly.

"Then let us go!" Starfire flew into the portal, with the Titans following after her quickly.

Starfire collapsed the ground as she flew out, the Titans falling on top of her. They lay there for a moment before loud cheering erupted from all around them. They slowly looked up to see the children running towards them, their arms held out to hug them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Children were crying and smiling and were overwhelming them. The Titans stood up, letting the children hug their legs. Starfire looked around worriedly.

"Where is Dick?" A voice was heard behind her.

"Right here, Starfire." The Titans whirled around in surprise. There, standing and smirking with his arms crossed, was a full-sized Robin, complete with his Robin costume.

"ROBIN!" Starfire flew out of the children's arms and into Robin's, knocking him onto the ground, "You are the okay!"

Robin laughed and hugged her close, "Yeah, Star. I am."

Starfire looked up, "Do you… Do you remember what happened?"

Robin frowned, "It's a little blurry but...yes. I do remember." He smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you. All of you." He looked up at the Titans.

"Hey, man. We're just glad to see you back to normal." Cyborg grinned at him.

"Yeah! But you sure were a cute kid, Rob!" Robin scowled at Beast Boy.

"Shut up." Raven suddenly cleared her throat.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," she rolled her eyes, "but we just won. Shouldn't we…you know…get the kids home and celebrate?"

The Titans stared at her silently before smiling at each other. Robin stood up and helped Starfire up, smiling brighter than they had ever seen him smile.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

**A/N: The next chapter will probably be the last chapter. I can't tell if I'm happy about that or not. This story was really hard to write, but I really did enjoy it. And now I won't have to worry about writing so many stories at once. I'm never doing that again. It was way too much stress. Well, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Oh! Also, if you haven't seen yet, I posted a new story! It's called The Big Four and I'm really excited for it! Check it out when you can! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's the last chapter! Woo! I can't wait for this one to end because I have a new story coming up. It's actually not going to be the Teen Titans one like I said. That one will come later. This one is actually going to be a Rise of the Guardians story, my first actually. If you guys like that then definitely go check it out. I'll be posting it right after this one.**

**Also I am so sorry about being late. Finals are coming up, and I was in a play so I was practicing for that. The play is done now though so I should have more time…as long as homework dies down. There's only 2 weeks left for me though so woo!**

"Wait! Wait!" The Titans turned around in surprise to find a young girl running as fast as she could towards them. She flung herself at Robin, wrapping her arms around him as she dangled from his chest.

Robin blinked for a second, trying to figure out why this girl was so familiar, when it him, "Sally?"

The other Titans gasped, recognizing the girl.

"Thank you, Robin! Thank you for saving me and the others!" Robin set the girl on the ground and got on one knee, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling.

"Thank you, but it's not me you should be thanking. It's them." He nodded to the other Titans, "I was under Amata's spell when they saved us.:

Sally smiled, tears in her eyes, and whispered, "Yes, but you did your part too. You gave us hope, and that saved me just as much as they did."

Cyborg suddenly cleared his throat, "Uh, I hate to break the moment, but we should probably get these kids home."

Robin smiled and stood up, "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." He smiled down at Sally and held out his hand, "Come on. Let's get you and the others home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After brining every child home, the Titans returned to the Tower and collapsed into the main room. There was a sense of relief in the air. That is until the Titans all turned to Robin. Robin looked around at them for a minute before sighing.

"So, uh, what exactly did I say as a kid?"

"You talked about your family a bit, and you said you performed. You couldn't remember where though." Beast Boy looked at Robin curiously, "You're a performer?"

Robin sighed, "Was. I was a performer…at Haly's Circus."

"Duuuuuuuude! That place is like the best circus in the world!"

"And I'm the best acrobat in the world." Robin said.

"You being an acrobat from the circus would explain your fighting skills." Raven said.

"But wait. You said you used to be an acrobat there, right?" Beast Boy asked, "Why not anymore? What about your family?"

Robin's face darkened, "I have my reasons." He sighed, "And…I guess it's finally time for you guys to know."

Robin reached up towards his mask, hesitating to touch it. Finally, he closed his eyes and grabbed it, ripping it from his face. He opened his eyes and stared at his friends emotionlessly, waiting for a reaction.

To say the Titans were surprised would be an understatement. They weren't expecting Robin to talk about this at all, let alone reveal his secret identity. Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped when Robin had opened his eyes.

"Your…Your…"

"RICHARD GRAYSON! Ward of Bruce Wayne and inheritor of Wayne Industries and billions upon billions of dollars!" Beast Boy was staring at Robin with shining eyes.

"Wait." Cyborg said, "Does that make Batman…?"

Beast Boy gasped, "Oh my god! Batman is-"

"This is why I didn't say anything." Robin interrupted, "It's important that you don't tell anyone. _No one_, not even the other Titans, can know who I am."

"Wait, I just realized something." Cyborg said, "You're Richard Grayson, and you're from the circus. So that means…"

"My family is dead." Robin said. Starfire gasped while the others just looked sad.

"Dude-"

"Amata brought my age back to the day they died." Robin didn't want to hear their sympathy, "It was the last day before the incident that I was actually happy."

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Younger you said that- that it was your day of birth. The eighth celebration of your day of birth." Starfire looked sad, as did the other Titans when they realized what she was saying. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, Star. They died on my birthday. All of them. My parents, my aunt, and my cousin. My uncle survived, but he was put into a coma. He…He didn't make it either."

"Oh, Robin…"

"Please, Star. I don't want to hear it. I heard it enough as a kid and I still hear it now sometimes. I don't want your sympathy. I don't need it."

"Well, you may have lost your first family," Beast Boy started, "but you still have us! We're your family now! I mean, I consider you guys my family. Don't you guys do the same?"

There was a pause before everyone smiled, even Raven.

"Yeah, I do consider you guys my family." Robin said, "I've lost a lot, and I've been through a lot, but you guys have helped me through a lot. I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg asked, "We just saved Robin, we saved a lot of kids, and we defeated the bad guy! I think this calls for waffles!"

"Yeah, waffles!" Beast Boy ran off with Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes and followed them.

Starfire floated over to Robin, "I was not giving you sympathy, Robin. I was giving you understanding. I, too, have lost my family. My mother and father died of grief, my brother is lost in space, and my sister…"

Robin looked at her in surprise, "Really? But you always seem so happy…"

Starfire smiled, "That is because that is the past and I cannot do anything to change it. Also-" Starfire grabbed his hand, "-I have something to be happy about now. I…have a new family here. And I couldn't be happier."

Robin smiled and he laughed lightly, the sounds of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven arguing the background.

"Me too, Star. Me too."

**A/N: That's it! It's done! I have to admit that this story was really hard to right for, but I got through it. I can't wait now because I'm going to be uploading my new Rise of the Guardians fic right after I upload this one! If you guys are fans then you should definitely check it out because I really like my idea and it seems pretty unique. Well, uh… thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I absolutely loved all of them! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
